1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin client host is conventionally placed on a desk. However, in many circumstances, a user may need the space on the desk for some other purpose or just prefer to keep the desk as clear as possible and so the thin client host is place somewhere else.